


Daily Needs

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Anders (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: As requested by DovaBunny on Tumblr, here is trans!Anders because why not.Anders was raised as a male, taking supplements to suppress his female biology. Anders’ supplements fall/spill and Fenris sees.





	Daily Needs

“The mage is late. Again.” Fenris watched Hawke and saw how irritated he was getting. This was beginning to be normal, Anders being late for Hawke’s quests. For the past week, it hadn’t been getting better, and Fenris was quickly tiring of it. With a glance at Hawke, he tilted his head slightly towards the direction of Darktown, and Hawke understood. 

“Go.” 

So Fenris went to Darktown, scowling as the bandits thought they actually posed a challenge to him anymore. His hands moved without him thinking about it, and only a minute passed to take care of the small group. He sheathed his sword, irritated that he even had to go fetch Anders in the first place. Weren’t healers supposed to be on time and ready for anything? Hawke could be getting his ass handed to him right now, and Anders wouldn’t be there to save him. But whatever the reason, Fenris was going to find out, and he wasn’t going to let him be late again.

The clinic was empty, save for one person laying on the spare bed off the the left, and Fenris knew he’d been staying at the mage’s clinic because he had nowhere else to go. But to his surprise, Anders was nowhere to be seen. If the mage wasn’t here, where could he be? More irritated than he was upon arriving, Fenris turned to leave, but stopped when there was a loud clatter from behind him. 

“Andraste’s ass!” It was no doubt Anders getting frustrated, though not as calm and collected as Fenris normally saw him. It didn’t make sense. 

As Fenris turned, he saw Anders stumbling around on the ground, in a backroom that he couldn’t see earlier. The man was frantic, snatching the small objects off the ground and stuffing them into a bag which was slung over his shoulder. This was so unlike Anders, that Fenris had to actually check to make sure it was him. He stepped closer, trying to get a good look at the remaining objects that littered the floor. They were only vials, but they didn’t look like elfroot or lyrium potions that Anders normally carried for the group. Frowning, Fenris approached, and Anders let out a startled gasp, also unusual. 

“Fenris! I- I didn’t hear you!”

“Obviously. What are those?” He tilted his head towards the floor, and Anders tensed. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be ready in a moment. You can wait for me outside.”

But Fenris wasn’t convinced. “If I have to drink those in the middle of a fight, I want to know what they are, and what they will do.” It was a reasonable argument, and Anders shouldn’t deny him that much. 

“They’re for me, actually. So don’t worry about it.” For once Anders wasn’t meeting his eyes, and was so not Anders, that Fenris didn’t want to leave him alone. He wanted to know what was wrong. 

He waited, watching the bag that now held all of the vials and bottles, and eyed it warily. Whatever was in there didn’t make Fenris feel safe. “I want to know.”

Anders let out a small sigh, then grabbed his coat from the ground and slipped it on. He didn’t speak, focusing on buckling all of the straps, purposely avoiding the question. Only when he was done fastening the straps in place did he look at Fenris. “I’m ready to go, if that’s what you’re here for.” 

The elf and the mage managed to get back to Hawke, finding him hanging out with Varric near the Hanged Man, far from where he was last seen. Scowling, already irritated, Hawke seemed to understand. “Sorry Fenris, we got bored waiting for you two to show up. Varric suggested we get a drink, and it didn’t seem like a bad idea.” 

Fenris took a breath, his frustration clear, and Hawke finished off his drink, leaving a few coins on the table as he sensed the tension. Varric followed suit, though he didn’t have a drink in sight. When everyone was quiet for a moment, Fenris took the lead. “I’d advise going to Sundermount tomorrow, since it’s getting late. But there are bandits to be taken care of in Hightown.” 

Anders seemed to shift uncomfortably, and Fenris wanted to say something. But he held back, figuring he could work it out of him later. For now, he wanted to get something productive done today, and Hawke obviously wasn’t in the right mental state to fight, since he had clearly had more than one drink. Varric adjusted Bianca on his back, and Hawke sheathed his daggers on his back slowly, leaving Fenris and Anders to wait impatiently. 

“We need to go now, otherwise we won’t be getting anything done today.” Without waiting for Hawke to say anything, Fenris turned and exited the tavern, glancing up at the hanging man with a look of curiosity. Anders was right behind, followed by Varric, and then finally Hawke. It was clear Fenris was in charge, and no one questioned it. He was the most sober, or in Anders’ case, in the best mental state, and he scowled outwardly at his companions. It was Hawke’s job to lead them, so why did he never feel up to doing his job?

“I heard of a group of ‘Invisible Sisters’ in the Hightown area. Want to head there?” Anders spoke up finally, and Fenris nodded quickly. It was the best plan of action, and hopefully wouldn’t be to mentally stressful on the others. 

It didn’t take long to enter Hightown, the stone seeming to be more creepy at night, with the moon shining dimly overhead. No one had said a word since they left the Hanged Man, and Fenris actually was surprised. Usually Hawke was full of words and stories to share when he’d had a few drinks. But as he went to ask, he heard the clinking of metal to his right, and sure enough were the Invisible Sisters that Anders had spoke of earlier. He readied his sword in his hands, hoping the others had his back, and moved in for the attack. The bandits, or Sisters, as they called themselves, were not invisible, but they were never-ending. They dropped from the upper levels of the stone, and Fenris swore to himself, swinging his sword, colliding with another bandit. The lyrium helped, but it seemed to him that he was fighting alone. Glancing quickly to his surroundings, that proved untrue. Hawke was sneaking up behind a group of the bandits, Varric was getting a higher ground to shoot downwards, and Anders was in the same place he was before, right at the entrance of the area. 

That certainly wasn’t the best idea for the mage, but as long as he could hold his own in the fight, it didn’t matter. Fenris let the lyrium guide his movements, pulsing and glowing as it helped him finish off the two who remained standing. Then it was over. 

With a sigh, Fenris sheathed his sword on his back, glancing around to make sure that everyone was ready for the others to no doubt come as reinforcements. But he didn’t expect to see Anders backed up into a corner, crouching down and fumbling for something in his bag. 

The mage was picking up the vials again, and Fenris couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know what they were, and why Anders needed them so badly. “Let me help you.” 

It was a helpful gesture, but Anders shook his head, stuffing his bag until he looked around and didn’t see any more. Then he stood, examining Fenris. “Are you hurt?” His eyes narrowed as he found the wound on his chest that Fenris had tried to hide. Fighting those Sisters alone was more than he could handle, but he refused to say anything. 

“Fenris, why didn’t you tell me to heal you, like you normally do?” Anders frowned, reaching one hand out towards the elf’s chest, but Fenris stepped back. With a sigh, Anders fished a small green filled vial out of the bag and held it out for the him to take. “I know you don’t like to be touched, so try this. But if it gets worse, you will need me to heal it.” 

It got worse, and Fenris found himself pacing quietly outside the clinic that night, holding his chest tightly with his left arm, but keeping his right arm free in case he was attacked and needed his sword. Anders gave a small smirk as a greeting, and led him into the back room that he lived in. There wasn’t much space, but he didn’t complain about what he was given. They were alike in that way at least. 

Fenris sat down as directed on the bed, hesitating to lay down completely, but Anders gave him a sympathetic look. “I know you don’t like this, but I won’t hurt you. We’ve talked about this, remember?” 

With a small nod, Fenris lowered himself, arm still pressed to his chest as tight as he could manage. He didn’t like this situation, but he did remember what Anders had said to him late one night. He didn’t hate the elf, as much as they fought. But there was something there, and Fenris didn’t think he was ready for that kind of commitment, especially to a mage. So they spoke only when they were on missions with Hawke, or times like this when Fenris was stubborn enough to let his wounds get bad before seeing him. 

Anders made eye contact with Fenris, lifting a hand slowly to make sure Fenris was ready for it, then proceeded to summon the healing magic, the blueish purple that was commonly used in his healing methods. 

But that didn’t make it any better. He clenched his fists, holding onto the the sides of the bed for support as Anders healed him. He stopped a few moments after he began, frowning at Fenris. “Are you hurting? You shouldn’t be hurting… I’m using my healing magic, not anything bad…” He examined Fenris’ chest, and made a face. “It’s the lyrium, isn’t it? That’s why you don’t like me to heal you?”

Fenris scowled, but his face made the answer clear. Anders frowned, then tried to finish healing the wound as quick as he could. It took about thirty seconds, and Fenris untensed when Anders removed his hands. “Thank you, although there was pain.” 

It was the closest thing to a compliment that Anders was going to get from Fenris, and he nodded slightly. “I try. Is there anything else you need?” 

Seconds passed before Fenris spoke, and his voice was curious, not taunting. “What are those vials in your bag earlier? You seem to be very attached to them, and not wanting anyone to see.”

Anders let out a breath, avoiding eye contact, a lot like what Fenris did. He didn’t speak, and when he did his voice was quiet. “They’re supplements.”

“For?” 

Another pause. “They make it so my hormones are suppressed, and they help me…” 

Fenris tilted his head, confused. He’d never heard of hormone suppressants, so he had no idea what to make of the situation. “How do they help you?”

Anders sighed, pulling out a vial from his coat pocket and showing it to Fenris. “I was born female, but my parents wanted a son, so they made me take these supplements to block my female hormones from arising. It’s complicated, but that’s the general idea.” 

Now was the time for questions, but Fenris couldn’t think of a single one. All that came to mind was that Anders had been forced to live a childhood he didn’t want, and he related to that much. “Is that why you seemed uncomfortable when I came to get you this morning?” 

“Yes.” Anders sighed, watching Fenris closely. He didn’t seem upset, though surprise was obvious. But it was better than hatred that he expected if he told anyone his secret. “When we were in the Hanged Man, I remembered that I forgot to take my daily supplements. You kind of showed up, and I got distracted.”

“Sorry…” Fenris shifted uncomfortably, watching Anders. Everything made so much more sense now, though he didn’t know how to react exactly. That was why he preferred going on missions later in the day, so he didn’t miss a supplement. He had it all down to a system, and it all made sense now. “How does it work?” 

Anders perked up, confusion on his face. “How do the supplements work?” After Fenris nodded, he paused. “They just, do their job. I don’t want to know how, I just want to know that they’ll work for me.” 

It was enough for Fenris, and he sat in silence for a while, waiting for the mage to ask him to leave, or to say something that would make this not awkward. He regretted asking, now that he knew. 

Several minutes passed before Fenris thought of something to say, though it would only make it more awkward. “I hope you aren’t mad with my questions. I was worried about you taking bad potions.” It was a lame excuse, but that was his original worry. 

Anders chuckled, a smile on his face. “I’m a healer, Fenris. I think I would know if it was a bad potion.” A slight pause. “But I’m glad that you worry about me.” 

Fenris lifted his gaze to meet Anders, and the two slowly got closer, but neither one seemed to notice. All that they were focused on was each other, as their lips brushed against each others, both of them shivering. Fenris wasn’t more sure about anything as he was about that moment. He leaned forward, a little more confident this time as Anders met his lips again. The first time this had happened, Fenris wasn’t ready, but now he didn’t know of anything he needed more. 

Anders was blushing, and Fenris stood from the bed, watching how the mage’s expression went from amused to just plain lust. There was no other word to describe it. Both of them wanted each other, and they both knew it. 

Fenris backed Anders into the nearest wall, gentle kisses capturing his lips, claiming his neck, trailing ever so gentle kisses down until he reached the coat’s collar. Anders got the hint, and the coat was on the floor. Neither of them had been this far before, at least not with each other, but neither one was going to stop it now. They needed this. 

Anders led Fenris to his bed, and lowered himself onto it with Fenris immediately on top of him. The kisses were tantalizing, teasing, but so right. It didn’t matter that neither one of them knew what they were doing. All that mattered was that they had each other. And that was obvious by the way Fenris was taking control, slowly removing layers from Anders, and then he stopped. 

Anders’ shirt was halfway off, revealing several bandages wrapped around the man’s chest. Fenris hadn’t even thought of that, but now he felt terrible “I’m sorry.” He backed off, but Anders grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t leave.”


End file.
